


Touch It

by bottomxiu



Series: You Got What I Want [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 7k of smut, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Creampie, Filthy, If You Squint - Freeform, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Oh Sehun, because why not, dom!jongdae, jongdae has bde, minseok getting dicked, minseok getting the dicks he deserves, no condom because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/pseuds/bottomxiu
Summary: Minseok and his boyfriend, Sehun, visit a sex club to spice up their almost nonexistent sex life. Someone catches Minseok’s eyes, and perhaps more than that.-Without knowing, your two eyesAre looking toward meDid you think I wouldn’t notice?-
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: You Got What I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916431
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi....
> 
> This was inspired by my friend, y. We were talking about kokobop mv, and Jongdae’s comment that Minseok looked erotic during the scene with Sehun, and this idea came up.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, please be nice...
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> \- bottomxiu

The first time Sehun suggested they try going to this particular establishment, Minseok was extremely weary. He wondered whether it would be a good idea, or if by chance they’d meet someone who knows them, but most of all, he worried that it would all be for naught. 

What if Minseok couldn’t get into it?

It wasn’t that Minseok didn’t feel the same way about Sehun that he used to feel before… or maybe it was? 

Honestly, he didn’t really know what led them to their current predicament in the first place.

For some reason, Minseok just didn’t feel that rush of desire when he saw his boyfriend anymore. He still cared about Sehun. He cared a whole lot. But even Sehun noticed how dull their sex life was becoming. 

It has been way too long since the last time they actually enjoyed each other the way they were supposed to, and it was slowly breaking the both of them. 

And so, in an attempt to fix things, Sehun offhandedly threw him a suggestion about a month ago, and Minseok being Minseok, agreed to go to a sex club.

Their first time there was exhilarating. The atmosphere of the place, combined with the low lights and the distinct smell of sex and different perfumes were intoxicating. They had found a small open booth, and after downing a few drinks brought to them by one of the pinup boys, Minseok found himself on top of Sehun, Sehun’s hands were in his pants and their four-month-long dry spell seemed like a whole other lifetime. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to help them for long. Now, a month later, Minseok found himself in the same damn club, sitting in the same damn booth, on his boyfriend’s lap, lips attached to each other’s, with Sehun’s hands slowly moving down his back. 

The only thing that wasn’t the same, was that rush he had felt before. The feeling of trying something new and exciting. He was trying to get into it, trying to feel something other than the extreme dullness taking over his mind, but nothing really helped. 

He rolled his hips into his boyfriend’s, slowly biting down on Sehun’s bottom lip, then sucking it into his mouth. He could feel Sehun’s interest growing by the second, but  _ he _ wasn’t feeling it at all. 

He felt Sehun’s hands sliding under his shirt, his thumb tracing slow circles on his waist, occasionally scratching his skin because Minseok had told him he liked it when he did that. Minseok gasped at the pleasant sensation, pulling away from his boyfriend to breathe a little. 

Sehun didn’t waste time attaching his lips to Minseok’s throat, his hands moving a bit lower and pulling Minseok even closer to his own body, thrusting his hips up as he did so. Minseok’s back arched, his hands coming up to tangle in his boyfriend’s orange locks, he tried for Sehun’s sake to feel something, anything, but it was proving extremely difficult. 

He opened his eyes, his boyfriend was nibbling on his collarbone, no doubt leaving small pinkish bruises on his wake. He quickly scanned the room, hoping to see something that would help him get in the mood, he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend after all. 

He saw a pair on one of the opposite booths, one of them moaning as the other’s arms were moving, his fingers were undoubtedly bringing his companion closer to the edge with every movement. 

Feeling a little spark at the pit of his stomach, Minseok bit his bottom lip as he continued scanning the crowd with half-lidded eyes, landing on another couple that were already lost to the world, so caught up in their own high they seemed to forget they were in a public setting. 

Just one more and maybe that would help.

Minseok looked over at the booth next to them, his heart skipping a beat when his own eyes met the most intimidating pair of eyes he has ever seen. The man had blonde hair, disheveled probably by the man that was kneeling between his legs, the dark mob of hair was bobbing back and forth, guided by the blonde’s fingers that were entangled in it. There was another man sitting next to the blonde, he had big plump lips that were attached to the blonde’s neck, with the other’s unoccupied arm wrapped around his waist. The blonde’s slightly parted lips were curled upwards in the corners, one corner pulled up in a half-smirk as he caught Minseok staring back at him.

Minseok gulped, keeping his gaze connected to the other’s, unwilling to look away first. 

He felt Sehun moving his lips from his collarbone down to one of his exposed nipples. He had worn an oversized tank top, which Sehun had probably moved to the side to expose his chest without him noticing. 

He arched his back as he felt Sehun’s hot mouth wrapping around his sensitive nub, letting out a low moan as his own hand wrapped around Sehun's nape, keeping him in place, while still keeping his eyes locked with the blonde across the hall. The tingle shooting down from his chest, along with the intense stare from the guy across the room, were causing him to rut against his boyfriend, trying to find a little bit of friction.

The blonde’s eyes were glassy, his fingers tightening around the black haired guy’s locks, biting his lips in the process, his eyes never leaving Minseok. 

Minseok felt himself tremble, imagining how those long fingers would feel tugging on his own hair, his lips engulfing the blonde’s dick while being guided. He would lick it first, maybe leave a kiss or two at the tip before taking him into his mouth. He couldn’t really see it from where he was sitting, but he could tell the other was big from the way the raven haired boy seemed to be struggling. Minseok would slowly move, until the whole thing would fit in his mouth. He would feel it hitting the back of his throat, the other’s fingers would slowly glide into his hair, tugging and pulling. Would his fingers hurt in Minseok’s hair? Or would he be gentle? 

_ Was he imagining it too? _

“Hyung…” he felt Sehun’s breath on his ears, bringing him back to reality. “What are you looking at? You’re finally getting into it.” his hands were on Minseok’s ass, gently squeezing his cheeks while still grinding his own hips into Minseok’s growing erection. 

Minsoek didn’t take his eyes off the delicious display across the room, he just tilted his head to the side a little to whisper back, “...there.”.

Sehun moved his head, looking at the trio on the other booth. Minseok kept his gaze on the blonde, wanting to discern how he would react to Minseok’s boyfriend looking at him. 

The blonde seemed unfazed, still openly staring at them without showing any sign of discomfort. If anything, he seemed to like the attention.

“Which one caught your attention?” Sehun asked, his fingers sliding up Minseok’s back underneath his tank top, rubbing his shoulder blades. 

Minseok’s breath hitched, biting his lips to refrain from moaning, although he couldn’t keep a little whine from slipping past his throat. 

After a short while, Sehun’s hands travelled back down to the inside of Minseok’s tight pants, one of his fingers gently rubbing minseok’s tailbone and then slowly scratching its way down his cleft. “Who?” Sehun asked again.

“The blonde.” Minseok gasped, taking Sehun’s other hand into his own and moving it to cup the front of his own pants. He let out a whimper at the touch, moving his hips and rubbing up into the younger’s bigger palm. It felt so good, he couldn’t hold back his moans. 

Sehun hummed, kneading his palm into his boyfriend’s hard member. “Were you imagining being over there?” his voice was barely above a whisper, tongue darting out to lick at his earlobe. “Do you want to be on your knees, taking another man’s cock into your mouth?” 

Minseok whined at Sehun’s words, rutting faster into his palm. He felt his heart thud violently against his chest while still staring at the blonde who, by now, pulled the black haired boy onto his lap and was biting and kissing his neck right under his right ear. Minseok wondered if the blonde was doing this on purpose, copying what Sehun was doing to Minseok in order to help him imagine that it was the blonde doing this, giving Minseok the pleasure he so desperately sought.

“Do you, hyung?” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Minseok gasped as Sehun’s hand tightened on his front.

“You’re such a whore, hyung.” Sehun said, knowing how much Minseok liked to be called that. “Should we invite him over?” 

Minseok’s mind blanked at Sehun’s words, his hips stopped their movement as his eyes widened and left the blonde to look at his own boyfriend. “W-what?” 

“You want him, don’t you?” Sehun asked, his hand stopping in order to unzip the front of Minseok’s pants. “I don’t mind if you want him to join.”

Was he dreaming? Did Sehun really just suggest they have a threesome with a random stranger they met in a sex club just because Minseok found him terribly and utterly hot?

Sehun’s blunt nail scratched over the stretched fabric of Minseok’s navy boxer briefs, causing Minseok to let out another whine while the wet patch soaking the material grew by the second. “A-are you sure?” he mumbled, his eyes glancing briefly to the side to look at the blonde, then back to his boyfriend again. 

“Why not?” Sehun smirked as he wrapped his hands around Minseok’s waist, lifting him up from his lap. “Go, I’ll finish my drink and follow.” 

Minseok frowned at his boyfriend, “Come with me.” 

“You’re the one who wants him.” Sehun arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend while taking a sip from his drink. 

Minseok felt his face flush even more, squaring his shoulders and turning his back to his boyfriend, not caring that his pants were still unzipped and that his bulge was obvious for everyone to see. 

He took a breath, trying to calm the racing of his heart as he looked at the blonde, who was still looking at him as he was helping strip the big lipped guy’s shirt off him. He could hear Sehun chuckling at him, and it gave him the last burst of courage to do what he was about to.

He walked over to their booth, hoping that he didn’t look as nervous as he was feeling. As soon as he reached them, he could see the blonde’s hand inside the black haired guys pants, who was still sitting on top of the blonde and moaning way too loudly for Minseok’s liking. 

Minseok hooked his hand on the black haired guy’s collar, pulling him off the blonde, and taking his place on the guy’s lap, his knees touching either side of the guy’s hips. He heard a scoff from the direction of where he pushed the guy, but he didn’t bother to look. His whole attention was on the man under him, who looked even better up close. 

“Hi.” he whispered.

“Hello, beautiful.” He said, his lips curling at the sides as he looked into Minseok’s eyes. His voice was even better than Minseok thought it would be, it was deep and had a musical lilt to it, Minseok was sure his moans would sound heavenly.

Nervously, Minseok bit his own bottom lip, his confidence suddenly evaporating entirely. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, the blonde looked at the other two, flicking them away with his fingers. 

“Again? Seriously, Chen?” The black haired guy whined, reaching down to hold the (now shirtless) guy’s hand and pulling him up. “I’ll bite your dick off next time.” 

Minseok heard their retreating footsteps, as he stared at the sex god he was sitting on. His biceps were extremely impressive, so was his neck and collar bone and every bit of skin he could see peeking under his black, slightly oversized shirt. 

“What do I call you?” The blonde asked. 

He mumbled back a small unsure  _ “Minseok.” _ at him, he didn’t know if his heart was ready to handle hearing the guy speak his name. 

The guy’s (Chen’s?) hands slowly inched to Minseok’s waist, holding him in place as he leaned in a little closer. Minseok let his right hand trail down from around the guy’s neck, slowly passing over his right pec until he reached a little nub, he scratched what he assumed was Chen’s nipple with his nail, coming in contact with something he didn’t expect. 

The nub was a lot harder than what nipples should be like.

Chen hissed as Minseok took the barbell between his fingers, twisting it a little, and delighting in the way Chen let out a deep groan at his actions.

Minseok bit his lips, that was incredibly hot. Maybe he should get one.

He looked up to catch the other’s eyes, finding his face way closer than he was seconds ago. His hot breath tickled Minseok’s lips, Minseok’s wide eyes were darting between the man’s lips and his eyes, wondering whether Sehun would get mad at him if he kissed the guy. He really  _ really _ wanted to. 

“Can I?” Chen whispered against his lips, Minseok really didn’t know why he was asking, their lips were practically touching already with the movement Chen’s question caused. 

Not quite finding his voice to answer, Minseok slightly nodded his head, and the next thing he knew his lips were covered by another pair of lips. They were a little chapped but Minseok liked it that way, anyway. 

Chen’s kissing was as hot as the guy himself was. Minseok didn’t ever think that a kiss could make him feel this good. He didn’t know if it was Chen’s skills or if it was because Minseok was kissing someone who wasn’t his boyfriend while said boyfriend was watching across the room. He supposed that it was a little bit of both. 

Chen was slowly grinding his hips up, his palms were splayed on Minseok’s ass, pushing their groins together. Minseok was whining into their kiss, the feeling of another man’s (extremely handsome blonde sex god’s) cock against his own was a little too pleasant for him to function properly. 

When Chen pulled away, not before tugging Minseok’s bottom lip with a harsh bite, Minseok was already feeling lightheaded. He would have probably creamed himself if the other hadn’t stopped. 

It was very difficult for him to focus, trying to catch his breath was proving harder than usual. He felt Chen’s breath on his ear, “Won’t your guy be joining us,” he tugged on Minseok’s nipple that had previously been sucked by Sehun, “or do I get to enjoy you by myself while he watches?” 

“Sehun…” Minseok was panting as he looked to where Sehun was sitting, one leg crossed over the other and an almost empty glass in his hand, Sehun was smirking at them. Minseok nodded at him and he downed the rest of his drink, putting his glass down on the table and then getting up and moving to where Minseok was.

“Pity.” he heard Chen’s murmur.

When Sehun finally approached them, he put one of his knees on the couch next to Chen’s knee, as he wrapped his arms around Minseok’s middle, bending down to press a kiss against the side of Minseok’s throat, then he lightly nibbled on his skin. “Aren’t you having a little too much fun without me?” 

Minseok reached back, his fingers threading through his boyfriend’s hair and his head tilting to the side to give Sehun more skin to nibble on, his hooded gaze was locked on Chen. “You decided to stay behind, it’s not my fault.”

Chen’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, while Sehun bit him harshly. “It is your fault if my balls turn blue, though.” 

“You’re so dramatic.” Minseok gasped out, feeling overwhelmed by the two men doing as they pleased to him.

Chen smirked at the face Minseok was pulling, he reached down and tugged Minseok’s top off him, revealing his sensitive skin to the slightly cool air. He felt his nipples pulling taut as Chen eyed his torso, one corner of his lips pulling up in a satisfied smirk. 

Minseok knew his body was gorgeous, he loved looking good, and more than that, he loved how people would appreciate how good he looked. It made him feel immensely pleased when Chen started tracing his abs, his finger digging into his navel and scratching it as his fingers trailed lower, his nails scraping against the trail of hair that disappeared inside his boxer briefs. 

Sehun was whispering into his ear, but he couldn’t really focus, all of his attention was on Chen who was taking off Minseok’s pants as Minseok was lifted up a little by Sehun to help remove his bottoms. 

When he was put back down on Chen’s lap, Chen was eyeing his thighs, pinching and slightly slapping them, then rubbing the reddening spots with the tip of his fingers. 

Just as Sehun was about to sit next to Chen, the blonde suddenly stood up, picking Minseok up as he gestured for Sehun to follow. 

Minseok wrapped his legs around Chen’s slim waist, hooking his ankles behind his lower back, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he buried his face into Chen’s neck. “Where are you taking us?” Minseok asked as he left small kittenish licks on Chen’s neck, finally getting the chance to do so. 

“Somewhere with a little more privacy.” 

They were led into a dimly lit hallway, then into a room that had a glass wall that looked into the big hall with the booths they were in earlier. Minseok was sure he hadn’t seen a glass wall in the hall, but he remembered catching sight of a very big mirror to the far side. He concluded it must have been a one-sided see through wall. 

The room was dimly lit, with only a dim orange hue lighting the space, the rest of the light was coming in through the glass wall. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, that Minseok was slowly lowered onto. 

The door closed, and Minseok looked over to see that Sehun had followed them inside, Minseok’s previously shed clothes were in his arms. 

He felt the bed dipping and looked to his front to see Chen crawling on top of him. He lowered his back, resting on his elbows as Chen gave him an almost chaste kiss. 

Chen pulled himself up, supporting himself on his knees as he took off his own black shirt, keeping his pants on. Sehun had already taken off his shirt, and was kissing Minseok as Chen stripped. 

Once Chen was half naked, Sehun seated himself behind Minseok, letting his boyfriend rest his weight on him. He moved one of his hands up Minseok’s chest, playing with his nipple, while his other hand moved down to cup Minseok’s clothed dick. He kneaded it a few times, causing Minseok to whimper and thrust his hips up, searching for more friction. 

Chen moved down, kissing Minseok’s abdomen and leaving little bites on his skin, enough to feel slightly painful, but not enough to bruise. 

Minseok threaded his fingers in Chen’s hair, “Harder…” he mumbled. 

Chen let go of his skin, lifting only his eyes up to catch Minseok’s stare, “If I go any harder, I’ll leave bruises.” he said, his breath tickling Minseok’s sensitive skin. 

“Please.” Minseok moaned as Sehun’s hand slid into his boxers, squeezing his cock in his large hand. 

Chen looked at Sehun for a moment, and Minseok felt Sehun nod behind him, “Do it.” his boyfriend said.

Chen didn’t waste time, nibbling and sucking on Minseok’s skin, making him writhe in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Sehun whispered into Minseok’s ear. He felt Sehun’s cock, that was pressed against him, twitch in interest at the sight. Minseok didn’t think his boyfriend would ever be okay with something like this, he especially didn’t think he would like it this much.

Sehun had pulled his hand out from Minseok’s soaked underwear, giving all his attention to the sight of a guy they barely knew kissing and marking his own boyfriend. 

Chen left as many bruises as he liked on Minseok’s skin, then, when he was finally done with his work, he moved his lips down to the bulge in Minseok’s briefs. He lifted his gaze up, catching Minseok’s hooded glassy eyes for a second, before putting his mouth on Minseok’s covered cock. His tongue lapping at the precum that escaped through the fabric, then he mouthed at his bulge, sucking on it through the stretched cloth.

Minseok moaned loudly, letting out a series of breathy  _ fuckmorepleasepleaseplease _ . He closed his eyes, the sight of Chen’s mouth on him too much for his brain to handle, the feeling itself was beyond incredible he was already seeing stars behind his lids. 

The sensation of Sehun’s hands scratching and twisting both his nipples while Chen worked wonders on his stiff member were both overwhelming and incredibly satisfying. He wanted more, he wanted Chen’s mouth directly on his skin. 

He was still begging and whimpering for more when Sehun turned his head to the side, capturing Minseok’s lips with his own in a hungry kiss reminiscent of their first time in this club. Minseok moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, Sehun swallowing every little sound that tried to escape the smaller man. 

When Chen finally pulled away with a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Minseok’s clothed cock, having a little mercy on him, Sehun also let go, leaving Minseok panting for breath.

Chen went a little lower, biting down on Minseok’s inner thigh as his fingers tugged on the last article of clothing Minseok was wearing. 

Sehun helped Minseok lift himself up, knowing Minseok’s limbs were feeling like jelly and would not be able to help himself up. 

As soon as his boxers were off him, still dangling down one of his ankles, Chen put his hands underneath Minseok’s knees, lifting them up and spreading him open for his eyes.

“Beautiful.” he mumbled, causing Minseok to blush even more, he was sure he was flushing down to his chest. 

“Isn’t he? I’m always amazed every time.” Sehun chuckled, his tone going an octave deeper than usual. 

His dick was standing proud between his legs, a pretty angry pink. 

“...stop staring.” he muttered, feeling as though he would come if the two kept staring at him like that.

Chen chuckled, leaning close to Minseok’s crotch and leaving a fluttering kiss on the tip of his dick, causing Minseok’s breath to hitch. 

He whimpered as Chen nuzzled him, pushing his nose into Minseok’s dick, and down at his balls that felt like they would burst any second. 

He sucked them into his mouth, rolling a sac with his tongue, leading Minseok to moan loudly. 

Suddenly, there were fingers in his mouth, and Sehun’s breath on his ears, “Hyung, you’re being a little loud.” 

As Minseok sucked on Sehun’s fingers, Chen pulled away, lifting a brow as he stared at them. “Hyung?” 

Sehun laughed, “He might look like this but he’s pushing thirty.” 

Minseok frowned, biting down hard on Sehun’s fingers, causing him to wince as he pulled them out. “Shut up!” 

“It adds to your charms,” Chen muttered, crawling up Minseok’s body and catching his lips in an intense kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he tasted himself on Chen’s tongue while enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth, twirling against his own. “...hyung.” he breathed it out as he pulled away. That honorific has never sounded as hot as it did in that moment. 

Minseok whined as Chen got off him, the younger man flipped Minseok around so he was on his hands and knees facing Sehun’s stomach, his ass was on display for Chen. Sehun bent down, his hand cupped Minseok’s cheek to keep him in place and then he kissed Minseok’s forehead. 

He then moved his hand to the back of Minseok’s head, leaning back a little as he applied a little pressure, tugging on Minseok’s locks, letting him know where he’d like his mouth to be without saying a word. 

Minseok blinked twice, while looking up at Sehun, then he lowered his head. He took Sehun’s jeans’ zipper between his teeth, sliding it down to expose his hard member. Minseok didn’t even blink at the lack of underwear, Sehun had told him it excites him and it was a usual occurrence when they decided on going to this club. 

He licked Sehun’s dick, moaning as the taste of precum hit his tongue, he proceeded to suck the tip into his mouth, closing his lips around Sehun’s rather large cock. 

He slowly bobbed his head, trying to adjust his throat around his boyfriend. Sehun’s fingers were still tangled in his hair, slowly moving with him and tugging at the locks each time Minseok scraped Sehun’s dick with his teeth. 

Minseok felt Chen moving behind him, he placed open mouthed kisses down his spine, his hands were trailing from Minseok’s sides until they reached his cheeks. Chen pulled away from Minseok’s back, the hands that rested on his cheeks were slowly squeezing his ass. Parting them, and then squeezing them together. Minseok whined at Chen’s teasing, his hole fluttering in anticipation, wanting to feel something. 

Minseok moved one of his hands down to fist at his cock that was now leaking onto the bed sheets beneath him. He didn’t think he would ever feel this excited this fast during sex, he moved his hands the way he liked, twirling his palm on the tip of his dick and then stroking the shaft. 

Suddenly, he felt Chen’s hands leaving his ass, and the man was covering Minseok’s whole body with his own, “Stop.” 

Whining, minseok obeyed, reluctantly moving his hand away from his crotch and placing it on Sehun’s thigh, all the while sucking on his dick. 

“Good boy.” Chen breathed into his ear, his low voice sending vibrations onto Minseok’s back through the chest that was pressed against him. Chen left a kiss behind his ear, and then moved away again to resume working on Minseok’s ass. 

He heard the cap of a bottle opening then closing, and a slick finger touched Minseok’s cleft. It slid down to his twitching hole. “So pretty.” Chen muttered, as he fingered at it, applying enough pressure to tease, but not going in. 

Minseok pulled away from Sehun’s dick, causing Sehun to let out a growl of protest accompanied by a tug on Minseok’s hair. Minseok gave Sehun a pleading look, and Sehun eased the hold he had on him.

Minseok turned his head to Chen, licking his sticky lips and then trying to not sound as desperate as he felt. “Put it in.” 

Chen raised his eyebrows, at Minseok, as though waiting for something.

Realizing his error, Minseok whined “ _...please. _ ” 

Satisfied, Chen thrust his finger inside of Minseok, making him whimper and bury his head between Sehun’s legs, his hands fisting the sheets. “ _..nn _ ”

Chen moved his finger inside of him, curling the tip each time he pulled it out, sending delicious sparks up Minseok’s spine and making him whimper with every pull. 

After a few thrusts, the finger was soon joined by another one, scissoring him open for something else, something Minseok was craving more and more with each passing second. 

“Hyung, here.” Sehun mumbled, sounding affected by what he was watching. He led his stiff dick to Minseok’s mouth, and Minseok couldn’t help but latch onto it, trying to distract himself from the incredible feelings coursing through his entire body. 

He concentrated on making Sehun feel good, doing it exactly the way he liked it. 

Suddenly a third finger invaded his body, making him moan around Sehun’s dick for the nth time that night. 

A sudden shot of pleasure crawled up his spine as the fingers inside him finally found the spot that drove him wild. He let go of Sehun’s dick in fear of biting it, moaning into the crook of his own elbow as Chen continued to hit that spot over and over. 

“S-stop, please…  _ Ah _ .. gonna come—” he whimpered, hoping Chen would listen to him, but he didn’t. 

Continuing his assault on Minseok’s poor prostate, Chen shoved his fingers straight up to the bundle of nerves inside of Minseok, keeping his fingers there and then wrapping his unoccupied arm around Minseok’s waist. He lifted him up, keeping his fingers in place inside of him. He bit harshly on the juncture between Minseok’s neck and shoulder, kissing it slowly after. 

He started moving his fingers again, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Minseok whined as his hooded eyes tried to focus on Sehun in front of him, he could tell his boyfriend was flushed red with arousal through his blurry vision. 

“G-gonna come—” he whined again, throwing his head back on Chen’s shoulder as he continued moaning. 

“Come.” Chen ordered, his fingers jabbing into Minseok and bringing him over the edge, coming untouched onto Sehun’s stomach and the sheets beneath them. 

“Fuck, hyung. That’s hot.” Sehun gritted out, he was already naked, his hand was wrapped around his own cock, stroking it to the sight in front of him. 

Minseok whimpered again as Chen removed his fingers, then he fell slack against Chen, his chest heaving with every labored breath he took. 

Chen brought the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Minseok to the mess in front of them, he swiped it up with his fingers, and brought it up for Minseok to clean. Minseok weakly opened his mouth to accept the cum, his sensitive cock twitching as he did so. “Keep it in your mouth.” Chen whispered in his ear.

After he was done cleaning his cum from Chen’s fingers, Chen pulled his fingers out, gesturing for Sehun to come closer. “Kiss him.”

Sehun did as he was told, his hand leaving his own member as he closed in on his boyfriend. They kissed, Minseok sharing the cum in his mouth with his boyfriend. 

“Good.” Chen muttered, leaving feathery kisses on Minseok’s neck. 

Sehun pulled away, licking his glistening lips and then moving down to kiss and bite Minseok’s nipples, trying to help him go again.

As Sehun was busy kissing and touching Minseok, Chen rubbed the tip of what can only be his cock against Minseok’s entrance. Minseok’s eyes widened, he didn’t know if Sehun was okay with them going this far, if he would be okay with Chen fucking him first. He held his breath, hoping Sehun wouldn’t notice what Chen was up to. 

Chen inserted the tip of his cock into Minseok, making him arch his back and move his hips back against Chen’s dick, wanting more of it inside. He felt his own cock hardening, Sehun was still busy nibbling on his nipples, and touching the tip of Minseok’s dick. 

As Chen pulled his tip back out, then thrust it back in, Minseok couldn’t hold back his moan. He looked down at Sehun, seeing that he hadn’t noticed the moan wasn’t because of him, and was still sucking Minseok’s nipples into his mouth. 

Chen pulled him closer, causing him to whimper as more of Chen’s wide cock stretched his entrance. He whispered in his ear, his hot breath tickling him as he spoke. “You know, when I had Baek on his knees earlier, sucking my dick into his mouth, I was imagining it was you.” 

Minsoek moaned at his words, bucking his hips backwards, craving more of Chen’s cock. “Shhh. It’s okay.. It’s okay.” Chen whispered, pulling his tip out of Minseok and patting at his lower stomach as Sehun was pulling away.

“I want to fuck you, hyung.” Sehun said, pulling Minseok into his own arms and kissing his lips. Minseok returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck and rifling through his hair.

Chen moved to sit up against the headboard, fully naked with his dick straining. Minseok had his eyes locked on Chen over Sehun’s shoulder as he kissed him. 

“Ready, hyung?” Sehun asked as he pulled away.

With his eyes still locked on Chen, Minseok mumbled “Yes, please.”

Sehun looked over his shoulder at Chen, the latter gestured for Minseok to go sit on him. He had his legs parted, much like Sehun was earlier, Minseok fit himself between Chen’s legs, laying his head back on Chen’s chest, and parting his legs for his boyfriend.

Sehun took the bottle of lube Minseok didn’t notice earlier, and moved closer to them. He opened the cap and poured a decent amount on his palm, stroking and coating his dick. 

Minseok shuddered as Sehun got into place between his legs, inserting the tip of his dick in. He keened and lifted his right arm up behind Chen, fisting the hair at his nape and pulling his face down in the process. 

Chen used that opportunity to mark up Minseok’s neck, kissing and biting at his shoulders. In that moment, Sehun took a hold of Minseok’s thick thighs, squeezing them as he pulled him closer towards himself, thrusting all of his length in at once.

Minseok moaned as he slid down Chen’s chest, his head was now resting on his stomach. He took it as an opportunity to stare up at Chen. He was flushed, his half-lidded eyes staring at where Sehun’s dick disappeared behind Minseok’s stiff cock. Minseok wanted it to be Chen’s, the memory of Chen’s tip sliding in and out of him, stretching him way more than Sehun’s tip ever has, was making him delirious with want. 

He brought his own hand to his mouth, sucking on his own fingers to quench the thirst he felt for Chen. 

Sehun was still thrusting into him, grunting at the feeling of Minseok’s tightness wrapped around him. It felt so fucking good, but Minseok wanted more. It wasn’t enough.

He was moaning around the fingers in his mouth, when Chen suddenly reached one of his arms forward, wrapping his hand around Sehun’s nape and bringing him in for the hottest fucking kiss Minseok has ever witnessed. 

Sehun was moaning into Chen’s mouth, his eyes closed shut as his hips rutted harder and faster into Minseok making him pull out his fingers, drool sliding down his chin as he moaned even louder. _ “Fuck—” _

Minseok was confused, as he continued watching Chen take Sehun’s lips between his teeth, biting and sucking on them. He was supposed to want to be Chen, to be kissing his  _ boyfriend _ \-- but why did he want to be Sehun in that moment? 

“S-stop.” Minseok whined, making Sehun pull away from Chen. 

With his dick still attached to Minseok, Sehun leaned down, kissing Minseok’s lips slowly and gently. Kissing him back just as sweetly, Minseok pulled off Sehun’s member. He pulled away from the kiss, and turned on his elbows, ass in the air wiggling for Sehun to thrust back in. 

Once he did, Minseok moved his nose to Chen’s cock. Glorious  _ perfect gorgeous wide  _ cock. He nuzzled against it, Chen’s fingers immediately threaded into Minseok’s black hair, causing Minseok to sigh as he finally got what he wanted. He sniffed a little at Chen’s dick, leaving small kittenish licks all over it, and then kissing each part he could get to. 

He licked the underside of it, taking his sweet time exploring his new favorite dick. 

Sehun’s thrusts turned erratic, one particularly hard thrust hit Minseok’s prostate, causing him to whine as he scraped Chen’s dick with his teeth. 

Chen tugged on Minseok’s hair. “Don’t tease, suck it.” 

And who was Minseok to say no to that? 

He immediately wrapped his lips around Chen’s length, sucking on him like his life depended on it. He didn’t know what he wanted more, his whole face covered in Chen’s cum, or Chen’s cum filling him from behind. 

Chen hissed as he threw his head back, his eyes closing as he basked in the pleasure Minseok’s mouth was giving him. 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Minseok’s middle, leaning his head on Minseok’s nape as he continued thrusting deep into him, causing Minseok’s head to bob on Chen’s cock. “Hyung, you feel so fucking  _ good— _ ”

He moaned once more, his hips were thrusting deeper but slower as he came inside Minseok’s hole. 

Minseok whimpered around Chen’s cock as he was filled with his boyfriend’s come. After three more deep thrusts, Sehun pulled out, his cum sliding down Minseok’s thigh. 

He felt Sehun’s fingers scooping some of it up, and then trying to push it back into him, making him whine and pull away from Chen’s dick.

Sehun laid down on the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Minseok then straddled Chen’s hips, not caring if his boyfriend didn’t want him doing this, he wanted the man’s cock and he was getting it, everything else be damned.

He reached behind himself, one arm wrapped around Chen’s neck, as he guided Chen’s dick inside. He felt it sliding in, smoothly because of all the cum that was already in him. It was marvelous, more so than any other dick Minseok has ever had in him - and he has had a lot. 

The drag of its head against his walls, the way that - once deeply seated in him - the tip was pressed up right against Minseok’s prostate. He was wide, thicker than Sehun, a little bit shorter, but still fucking long. 

It felt so fucking amazing he never wanted it to leave his hole. 

Chen’s hand rested on his ass, pulling Minseok’s hips closer and closer to his own while parting his cheeks, his cock was trapped between their stomachs, pressing up against Chen’s abs. 

He took a ragged breath, his tongue slowly coming out to wet his lips. Leaning closer, he whispered into Chen’s ears. “You’re gonna ruin me.”

“I’m counting on it.” Chen whispered back, biting Minseok’s lobe, and in the blink of an eye Minseok suddenly found himself on his back, his knees were hooked on Chen’s elbows, as his cock was sliding even deeper into him. 

Chen pulled all the way out, leaving only his tip to tease at Minseok’s entrance, then thrust all the way back in. Minseok keened, his eyes closing shut as he threw his arms back, hands fisting the sheets beneath them. He felt dollops of precum sliding from his slit, the feeling so overwhelming and so fucking good he was moaning nonstop. 

The harder Chen’s thrusts were, the louder Minseok’s moans got. 

Chen bit down on one of Minseok’s nipples, tugging it into his mouth and rolling the nub on his tongue. 

By then, Minseok was whining and moaning Chen’s name, along with an indistinguishable collection of  _ pleasemoredoitagainpleaseplease _ . 

Chen scattered kisses up Minseok’s chest, until he reached his ear. “You weren’t moaning like this earlier.” He stated, his voice a deep whisper. 

Minseok whined, wanting to know how the fuck this asshole of a gorgeous man was able to maintain his cool and calmness as he thrusted his dick into Minseok like a fucking drill. 

“ _ You feel so so good _ .” was Minseok’s answering whimper. “ _ Chen _ .”

He had completely forgotten that Sehun was still there, only becoming aware of the fact when his boyfriend reached for his cock, trying to help him come. Little did he know Minseok didn’t need a touch to go over the edge, all he needed was Chen’s dick slamming into that spot that made him see stars. 

Before Sehun was able to grab it, Chen took Sehun’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers as a signal not to touch. 

Minseok’s mind was a mess of  _ Chen _ ,  _ cock _ ,  _ feelssogood _ and  _ howcanhelastthisfuckinglong _ . 

He whined again, “ _ Chennn _ I’m so close—”

Chen leaned down, his lips touching Minseok’s ear and his shallow pants sending shivers up Minseok’s spine. 

“I— Ahh— gonna come—“

“What are you waiting for?” Chen asked him, nuzzling closer to his ear and making minseok whine and arch away, his skin oversensitive to every single thing Chen does. “Come for me.”

Minseok whimpered, his stomach pulling taut as he came untouched for the second time that day, his spent covering Chen’s chest and his own abdomen. 

Chen was still thrusting in him, harsh and fast, and Minseok’s overstimulated cock began throbbing with every glide of Chen’s dick inside of him. 

He was whining and whimpering, and when Chen’s thrusts started slowing, and he could tell he was about to come, Chen made to pull out, but Minseok wrapped his arms around Chen’s neck, keeping him in place. “Come inside me.” he gasped out.

Chen’s breath hitched as he crashed their lips together, kissing Minseok harshly as his tongue slipped inside Minseok's mouth. 

After a few more thrusts, and minseok whispering  _ please _ repeatedly against his lips, Chen groaned, moving his head to Minseok’s throat and biting it as he came. He rode his orgasm, pushing his come deeper into Minseok’s body.

Minseok’s insides felt so fucking full, both Sehun’s and Chen’s spunk filling him to the brim. He was panting as Chen stopped his slow thrusts and slumped over him, his face hidden in the crook of Minseok’s neck as he licked the spot he bit earlier.

Minseok slid his fingers into Chen’s blonde locks, scratching his scalp while wrapping his legs around his waist. He was panting softly as his mind replayed the past hour. 

That was probably the best sex he has had in a while. 

Maybe ever.

He looked to the side, suddenly remembering that his boyfriend was there, only to find that Sehun had his eyes closed and a content expression on his face, Chen’s hand that was holding Sehun’s was now caressing his cheeks, but when Minseok looked down at him, he found Chen’s gaze on him. His half hooded eyes driving Minseok’s heartbeat wild again. “...what?” he asked softly.

“Nothing.” Chen said before letting go of Sehun and planting both hands on either side of Minseok’s head. Minseok looked up at him, his eyes taking in every inch of Chen’s perfect face. He moved one of his hands to Chen’s lips, slowly tracing them with his fingertips. 

Chen leaned down, and caught Minseok’s lips in the sweetest kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, Minseok wanted to memorize this feeling and to drag it out as long as he could. 

Before long, Minseok’s dick twitched, oversensitive but already so addicted to the man on top of him. He clenched around Chen, telling him what he wanted without using words.

Chen’s dick, that was still buried in Minseok, stirred a little and Minseok whined into Chen’s mouth while rolling his hips, trying to get Chen hard again. 

He couldn’t have enough.

He heard a small breathy laugh from the side, causing him to pull away from Chen’s sweet lips to look at Sehun. “So needy, you’ll scare Chen away.”

Chen smirked at Sehun, then looked at Minseok who was already half-hard. “One more round?” 

Minseok bit his bottom lip and nodded, “...please.”

**Author's Note:**

> KSJSOKSKSKSKSN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYE
> 
> (also keep an eye open cause there will be a second part)


End file.
